


Exchange Deal

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dad!Johnny, Family, Getting Together, M/M, Slice of Life, dad!kun, kid!Chenle, kid!Mark, kid!haechan, kid!yangyang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Exchange DealJohnkun with Kids! Mark, Donghyuck, Yangyang and ChenleFamily auWhen you have two kids with two very different opinions so you team up with another parent to solve the dilemma
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Exchange Deal

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I just had this idea because Johnny got Yangyang and Mark in Misfit while Kun got Chenle and Haechan in From Home. Yes Johnkun and their kids because that’s how we roll in this drought.

Johnny love his kids, he truly does because if not, he won’t even fight for sole custody after the divorce. But right now, he’s having a headache because the two rascals are arguing over riding a carousel and a kid-friendly roller coaster and they want to do it now. Both of them are really adamant that they ride their preferred attractions and both will require parental supervision oh and he’s the sole parent here.

“He always gets to ride all the rides he wanted. I want the roller coaster!” Mark pouted and Johnny was pretty sure it was unfair for Mark because that is very true.

“But Dad the carousel!” Donghyuck pouted.

Johnny sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, he really can’t satisfy them at the same time.

“Excuse me.” A soft voice and a tap on his shoulder broke his musing and Johnny was taken a back at the beautiful angel that faced him. “I’m sorry to bother you but Yangyang said he recognized his schoolmate so he wanted to say hello.” The angel said and Johnny looked at his so n then to the kid behind the angel who waved at them.

“Yangie!” Donghyuck ran to hug him and the two seven year olds laughed loudly while another kid laughed along.

“Oh well, I never saw you at school though, uhm..” Johnny was not sure how to address the man.

“Kun.” The man offered his hand and Johnny smiled as he shook it.

“Yes, Kun, I’m Johnny.” Johnny said with a very lively tone.

“And I’m Mark Mr. Qian.” Mark extended a hand and Kun shook it as well.

“Hello Mark, such manners you have, this is Chenle.” Kun introduced the kid who was laughing loudly and he gave a toothy smile ad waved at them. “He’s still learning his Korean, we just moved here at the start of school year.” Kun explained.

“Oh, that’s okay, I know the struggle, I had hard time adjusting too when we got back. Anyway I believe we should separate the little rascals.” Johnny pointed to Donghyuck and Yangyang who looked like were in a WWE match.

“Ah yes.” Kun smiled and called his son who laughed and ran to his father.

“Are we riding the roller coaster now?” Yangyang asked and Kun sighed.

“Lele can’t ride it yet.” Kun explained and Yangyang pouted.

“Why not you ride with us?” Mark asked and both Kun and Johnny looked at the kid who blinked at them.

“Are you riding the carousel Mr. Qian?” Donghyuck asked and Chenle Chirped happily.

“Oh, we were but Yangyang wanted to ride a different one.” Kun responded and Johnny chuckled.

“Want to exchange kids for a while?” johnny asked and Kun looked at Yangyang who was nodding and Kun sighed and nodded as well.

“I trust that you can take care of this rascal.” Kun said and Yangyang quickly grabbed Johnny’s hand and then waved at his father. ‘Wow, I got replaced that fast.” Kun said and he felt a hand hold his own and he looked down to see Donghyuck holding it.

“Oh well, I got replaced quickly too.” Johnny replied and they both laugh. “Please return my precious duckie!” Johnny exclaimed and Donghyuck shook his head.

“Better we exchange numbers then so I can contact you after the ride.” Kun offered and they exchanged phones to put their numbers.

With a wave the two were out and about to go to their respective rides. Kun held both kids in his hands and Chenle was babbling away in his broken Korean while Donghyuck tried to understand him.

“He’s still learning but we are trying.” Kun explained and Donghyuck nodded.

“We were like that too, it was hard.” Donghyuck replied.

‘You’re not from here?” Kun asked and Donghyuck nodded.

“We’re from Chicago but mom and dad got what do they call that d something.” Donghyuck explained and Kun nodded. “We moved here after, it was hard we couldn’t understand a thing.” Donghyuck said and then looked at Kun. “Where are you from Mr. Qian?” Donghyuck asked and Kun smiled at him then turned to Chenle and encouraged him to answer the question.

“China!” Chenle chirped and Donghyuck smiled at him.

“That’s Far!” Donghyuck explained and Chenle nodded.

“It is not that far compared to Chicago.” Kun explained and Donghyuck nodded. “So we line up here.” Kun announced and both kids got excited than they ran towards the ride and eventually bumping into someone, with Chenle landing on his butt.

Kun ran up to him and dusted off the kid’s clothes and made sure that he was okay before turning to apologize to the person but he was surprised to see his old friend Ten and his son Renjun.

“Yongqin!” Kun smiled and gave him a hug.

“Hey Kun!” Ten said and Renjun run to hug Kun.

“Injunnie!” Donghyuck chirped and the two laughed and hugged.

“So? Why are you with Johnny hyung’s kid and where is Yangyang?” Ten asked as they lined up for the carousel.

“Oh Yangyang is with Johnny, he wanted to ride the roller coaster and Lele can;t really ride it yet.” Kun answered as he eyed the three excitedly chat with each other.

“Then you met Johnny hyung?” Ten asked and Kun nodded.

“Yangyang found Donghyuck and he wanted to say hi, it was convenient that Johnny’s kids are thinking the same, Mark apparently wanted to ride the roller coaster too and Donghyuck here wanted to ride the carousel, Mark offered Yangyang to join him.” Kun finished and Ten was grinning. “I don’t like that look yongqin.” Kun eyed his friend.

“Oh come on, you are both single!” Ten remarked but Kun just rolled his eyes.

“Where’S Sicheng? Lucas and Hendery?” Kun asked.

“Oh they were kind of tired so they wanted to sit somewhere and eat, the three of them really are goners for food.” Ten explained and Kun understood.

\---

“You really think this is okay?” Johnny asked Yangyang who nodded.

“We can’t really ride anything else with Lele being that young.” Yangyang answered.

“Same.” Mark replied and it made Johnny sigh.

“You two, don’t talk to your brothers like that.” Johnny reprimanded them.

Just as they were walking towards the roller coaster, they met Doyoung with Jeno. Johnny greeted them and Jeno immediately got into a rough housing with Mark and Yangyang.

“Is that Yangyang?” Doyoung asked and Johnny nodded. “Why is he with you?” Doyoung asked and Johnny explained it word per word. “Oh, what a coincidence huh?” Doyoung replied with a grin that Johnny would want to wipe off.

“Where’s Jaehyun and Sungchan?” Johnny asked and Doyoung pointed to the direction of the petting zoo.

“Channie wanted to play with animals but Jeno wanted to ride the roller coaster, so hre we are split up so we can cater to both kids.” Doyoung explained.

“times like this I wished I have a partner.” Johnny said and Doyoung laughed at him.

“You got a kid that’s not your son so I think you’re actually not far from that wish.” Doyoung winked at him and Johnny flushed, what was that about?

\---

They met outside of a cafe and since the kids were already hungry, since they decided to ride some more before they reunited. The kids wanted some sweets and while Johnny was ready to agree to an overpriced ice cream sundae, Kun had negotiated to a reasonable waffle cones while the two adults got their milkshakes.

(But Kun had to glare at Johnny when he started singing _my milkshake brings all the boys in the yard_ )

Mark almost dropped his ice cream and Johnny tried so hard to hold in his laughter while Kun patted Mark’s head for his reflexes. The terrible two was talking about their upcoming parents’ day and that brought Johnny into a predicament, both Donghyuck and Mark’s parents day are held in the same day. Although the two are enrolled in the same school, they are a grade apart.

“You can just drop by for Hyuck’s presentation and I’ll watch over them for the rest of the afternoon.” Kun offered, he is going to attend for Yangyang anyway.

“Oh, I couldn’t bother you with that.” Johnny replied but Donghyuck pouted and Yangyang too.

“you have to attend Mark hyung’s parents day too!” Donghyuck told his father.

“It’s really okay, it won’t be a bother though.” Kun offered and that left Johnny no choice but to agree.

“Wanna go to a last ride before we leave?” Johnny asked his kids and he was surprised that even Chenle and Yangyang agreed as the four shouted ferris wheel all at the same time.

Thankfully the ferris wheel is family friendly so all six of them can fit inside 1 pod. Kun instantly took out his phone to take pictures of them and Johnny took out his phone as well.

“Hey I got a few pictures of Yangyang earlier, you want them?” Johnny asked and Kun nodded so they both ended up air dropping their sons’ pictures and it was really cute how Yangyang was smiling as he hugged Mark in one of the rides.

“This is really cute! You take pictures well.” Kun remarked and Johnny laughed at that, a little embarrassed.

“You too, these are pretty good considering the lighting wasn’t the best in the afternoons.” Johnny explained and he could see the faint pink on Kun’s cheeks.

“Thank you.” Kun said and Johnny surely felt his heart stopped when Kun gave him that bashful smile.

\---

Johnny was immensely proud of Donghyuck as he and his friends performed one pop song that their teacher taught.Donghyuck was grouped with Renjun, Jeno, Yangyang and the twins Jaemin and Shotaro, all of which were really good for their age.

“They could be idols at this rate.” Yuta, a good friend of Johnny and the twins’ father commented making Doyoung raise a hand for the Japanese to high five.

“Oh I better go, Taeyong’s shouting at me.” Johnny said and went over to Kun who was humoring Ten’s exaggerated expressions. ‘Gonna check up on Mark!” he said and Kun nodded and waved at him. Johnny also waved at his son who gave him a thumbs up.

But before Johnny could leave. Chenle ran to him and the older scooped the kid into his arms making the boy laugh loudly as he waved at his father.

“So, what was that about?” Yuta asked as he sat next to Kun who just laughed.

“Come on tell us!” Doyoung nudged Kun who laughed as his friends reaction.

“We just exchanged kids to take care of.” Kun answered and the three narrowed their eyes at him.

“No way that’s just it!” Ten was adamant to dig deeper.

“What do you want it to be then?” Kun asked the three.

“Are you dating?” Doyoung asked and Kun shook his head.

“At least you’re interested with each other?” Yuta asked but still Kun shook his head.

“They are not sadly, I can’t call Mr. Qian baba yet and it’s disappointing.” Donghyuck walked up to them and asked Kun to sit on his lap, he took the kid and kid and kissed his cheek.

“Baba when can I call Mr. Suh dad?” Yangyang sauntered after and asked to sit on Kun’s lap too while the others walked up to their dads as well to sit on their laps.

“You were saying?” Ten asked with a grin.

“He just proposed okay, we’re not yet exchanging rings so I guess we’re exchanging kids for now.” Kun replied and the three cursed in three languages, English, Thai and Japanese and their respective kids giggled because they understood that.

“Johnny hyung proposed already?” Ten asked and Kun laughed but nodded.

‘You just met a month ago!” Doyoung added and Kun nodded as well.

“You don’t have a ring though.” Yuta mused.

“And that’s why the kids can’t call me baba yet, he just went and asked me to marry him over a cheesecake, he was planning to ask me out on a date but he proposed instead.” Kun offered an explanation.

“That is a Johnny thing to do.” Yuta exclaimed and everyone laughed.

“Until he proposed to me with a ring, It won’t count.” Kun said and they all laughed.

\----

“You proposed without a ring?” Sicheng asked as they waited for their sons’ turn to perform.

“I was meaning to ask him on a date but I slipped so I asked him to marry me,” Johnny blurted out as he blew at Chenle’s tummy to make the toddler laugh.

“That was a johnny thing to do.” Taeyong laughed next to him, waving at Jungwoo who was ready to perform for the class. “Did he accept it?” He asked and Johnny shook his head.

“he sort of accepted it but told me that he won’t call me fiance until I put a ring on him, and the kids can’t call him baba or I can’t be called dad.” Johnny explained and it made both Sicheng and Taeyong to laugh.

“Deserved.” Sicheng replied and Johnny pouted.

“Just because you two are happily married that doesn’t mean you could laugh at me.” Johnny puffed his cheeks and Chenle cupped them and laughed.

“Okay okay, but really, you can’t expect Kun to accept your proposal when it was all sudden and it was impulsive.” Taeyong explained and Sicheng nodded.

“Kun ge won’t be expecting a grand proposal though, he’s a simple man.” Sicheng added.

“oh I know, so I got it covered.” Johnny winked at them and soon they focused their attention to Jungwoo who was singing a popular song and nailing those notes.

\---

The exchange deal on the kids was a win-win situation and by the end of the year just after Chenle celebrated his birthday, the two decided to look for a house together because it wasn’t financially sensible when they are mostly at one of the houses and had various clothing shared between two apartments a good 30 minutes from each other.

They moved in before Christmas and it was really an amazing time because they got to set up a Christmas tree, a tradition that the Suh carried from their American roots. Chenle was really happy to hang the Christmas balls while the terrible two ran around the living room chasing each other with tinsels around their body, and mark was happy assisting Chenle as they decorated the parts that they could reach.

They also hanged stockings on their mantle on their electric fire place and after all that is done, they took a family photo to send to their friends.

Come Christmas morning, after their breakfast and the kids were both tearing the wrapping off their gifts, Johnny gave Kun a decent sized box and Kun kissed the older’s cheek. He opened the box and it was filled with polaroids and photos of their dates, just the two of them or with the rowdy bunch of kids, and some really sweet notes from Johnny. And at the bottom is a blue velvet box, Kun gasped and Johnny took it and opened it to reveal a simple gold band with six diamonds inlaid and their initials engraved in the inside of the ring.

“I’d like to keep my promise over cheese cake, will you marry me?” Johnny asked and Kun nodded and kissed Johnny who then laughed as he really put a ring on Kun’s finger.

“Kind of late though, I was expecting it before Yangyang’s birthday.” Kun said but Johnny pouted.

“that’s his birthday, I don’t want to upstage him!” Johnny defended himself.

“Yeah, sure. Thank you.” Kun said then took his gift and handed it to Johnny.

“This better not be rings or else.” johnny glared at Kun who just laughed.

It wasn’t a ring but iwas similarly filled with picture and notes from Kun but at the bottom is an envelope which contained adoption papers from all children. Johnny looked at Kun who nodded and Johnny broke down in tears.

“They all wanted to be adopted, Chenle and Yangyang would really want you to be their dad and both Mark and Donghyuck wanted me to do the same. They told me to surprise you.” Kun explained and Johnny was sobbing.

“You really made me cry.” Johnny said and then called the four, each carrying a stuffed animal they previously picked out. “You really want to call me dad?” Johnny asked yangyang and Chenle who nodded.

“Can we call Mr. Qian baba now?” Donghyuck asked and Kun raised his hand with the ring which made Donghyuck and Mark scream and hug him while Yangyang and Chenle did the same to Johnny.

“Well this is a really good Christmas.” Johnny remarked and they all cuddled on the couch and they put on a cheesy Christmas movie to watch.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Yes sue me for making Johnny propose 1 month after they met. lols


End file.
